


Noiz and Kisses

by Nixiie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masochism, POV First Person, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Switching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixiie/pseuds/Nixiie
Summary: 95% smut, 5% fluffy feelings, 0% plot. In which Aoba has gotten over his embarrassment about sex and learned to enjoy himself. Slight canon divergence where Noiz hasn't run away to Germany (yet?) and still has piercings.





	Noiz and Kisses

As his strong hands push me against the wall, i remember how much this used to embarrass me. How i used to flush and protest as he ravished my body, fingers finding my nipples, mouth sucking dark bruises on my neck. I used to squirm and blush as he whispered dirty fantasies in my ear. Even as i got harder, hotter, frenzied by his words and his touch i was afraid of him, afraid of what he made me feel. Ashamed of my own need. I’m long past that now.

I moan as his pierced tongue pushes into my ear. I’m not afraid to make noise for him anymore, not that i could ever really help it. His hands pin mine to the wall, and he grinds into my back. The painted surface is cold against my face, but he is so hot behind me. I can feel how hard he is already, his cock pressing into me through both our jeans. Feeling how much he wants me turns my knees to jelly and sets my mind on fire. I’m hard too, i have been since he first touched me, i can’t help myself around him.

His hot breath against my neck leaves a trail of goosebumps, and i shiver. “Tell me what you want baby,” he whispers. And once upon a time I would have protested, but not now. Now i know exactly what i want from him, and i know how to beg for it.

“Please,” i whimper, “I want to feel your skin.”

He laughs as he lets go of my wrists and slides his hands under my T-shirt. “Like this?” They move over my belly and up my chest, one going to my throat, the other to a nipple. He tweaks it and i gasp, pressing backwards into him, head rolling back to rest on his shoulder as he grips my throat gently.

“More,” i croak, “please more!”

His other hand moves from my nipple to my waistband, and he slips his fingers underneath, teasing the sensitive skin hidden there, sliding them slowly back and forth as i gasp and shiver, surrendering to him completely. Goosebumps spread over my whole body as my cock grows unbelievably harder, pulsing with the need to be touched.

He asked me what i wanted, but i think he’s really enjoying not giving it to me. He’s teasing, grinding into me, smirking as i squirm. I’ve had enough. I push myself away from the wall and spin to face him, crushing my mouth to his as my hands tug at the him of his shirt. I nearly tear it open in my desperate attempt to get him naked, to feel all of him, hard and hot against me. He’s laughing again, or he would be, but it’s muffled by my tongue working frantically in his mouth. It’s just a satisfied noise in his throat and a pleased gleam in his eye. I know he loves me like this. When i’m so desperate for him that i can’t control myself. This is what he wants when he’s teasing me, my utter loss of inhibition, my slowly coaxed out ability to not just admit what i want, but to need it so badly i can’t help but take it. 

I break the kiss long enough to pull my own shirt over my head, and the look he gives me as he fumbles with his buttons is dizzying. There’s love there, deep caring, trust and affection, but over it all is hardness, a smoldering desire to rip me to pieces, and make me enjoy every moment of it. I start to advance on him. Taking control, making him step backwards towards the bed. “You asked what i wanted” i growl, “Well i want you naked. I want to feel your hot skin sliding against me. I want you to pin me down and bite my neck, and fuck me with that thick pierced cock until i forget my own name, until i’m screaming and shaking and cumming for you.” I know i’m blushing, from the effort of stringing so many words together, from how filthy i feel talking dirty like this, but the look on his face is worth it. 

His knees hit the bed as i finish my diatribe, and i push him backwards. He’s practically drooling now, but the hardness in his eyes is stronger than ever, and i know i’m in for it now. I know just how to push his buttons, and he’s about to pound mine into oblivion. 

This is perfection, him sprawled in front of me on the bed, me propped up over him, both of our naked chests heaving, our breath heavy with desire. I fucking need him and he knows it. His smile is hard as he launches himself upward at me.

We tussle on the bed, legs tangling in the blankets and he ends up on top of me. I fought for real, but he was always going to win. I want him to win. I want to be right here, pinned again, writhing beneath him as he grabs my wrists and pushes them down into the mattress by my sides, as his mouth starts working my waistband like his fingers did earlier. He undoes my fly with his teeth. I gulp air, _i can’t believe he can even do that?_ But i also don’t care for very long because now the only thing separating his mouth and my cock is a very, very thin layer of cotton, and i can feel the heat and wetness of him, and i’m whimpering now, begging for him to touch me. My still pinned hands clench and scrabble in the blankets, as my cock twitches in the confines of my underwear, trying desperately to find his mouth. I’m so hard it hurts and he is all i can think about, all i could ever want. A deep throbbing need fills my lower body as my hips buck unconsciously, wanting him, needing him, pleading. He continues to tease me, reveling in making me lose my mind.

I feel the heat in my face as i crane my neck to watch him. He’s smiling again, an evil glint in his eye as he looks up, taunting me. I let out a breathy moan. I know what i need to do to get what i want out of him, and i am shameless.

“Please Noiz...” i beg, “let me feel your mouth.”

I’m whimpering between words, as i feel his teeth caressing my hardness, his spit soaking through the fabric still infuriatingly confining me 

“I’m so hard love -unf!   _Please_! I want you so bad.”

He’s killing me and he knows it. He’s getting off on it.

He lets go of my wrists and pulls off my jeans, underpants leaving with them. My erection bounces and smacks my belly, and i gasp, feeling the cool air hit the dampness he’s left on my oversensitive cock. Then he’s on me, taking me into his mouth, and i see stars. _Oh fuck_. How can anything possibly feel this good? I feel the metal bar in his tongue sliding along the underside of my shaft, as the slick heat of his throat envelopes me.

I’m moaning with every breath, panting, thrusting up into him as he continues to look up at me, triumphant. He uses one hand to stroke the base of my cock, the other cups my tight balls while his mouth works over the head, and fuck _, fuck, he feels so good_. I never knew i could want anything as much as i want him.

He’s so beautiful, all pale muscle and light green eyes, blond hair falling in his flushed face as he works me over with that perfect pierced tongue. The hand on my balls moves beneath him, and he’s touching himself now, thrusting his hips into his hand as his tongue swirls over the head of my cock. My eyes roll back at the delicious suction and heat of him. Knowing he’s touching himself turns me on even more if that’s even possible, and i try to push myself up onto my elbows; i want to watch him, but it’s too much and i collapse backwards again, gasping, and thrusting up into his throat. I don’t know how long i can take this, it’s already so much, and i just want more, always more, i want to split open, be laid bare for him. Everything around me fades and numbs, until the only thing that exists is him, and pleasure, unbelievable pleasure. 

And then i feel his finger slide into me. My blurry vision goes black as the pleasure changes, grows deeper and heavier in my stomach. He’s slick with lube, sliding into me, setting all the sensitive nerves inside me on fire. And i have to stop him. I’m gonna cum if i don’t stop him. He’s gasping around my cock now, thrusting into his hand, his own need evident as i shake and buck underneath him. _Fuck he’s so good with his mouth,_ fuck, i have to stop him. His finger is curling into me, brushing against the spot that makes me blind with need, and _oh god it’s too much._ I’m going to explode.

“Noiz!” i cry out, “stop!”

He pulls off me, panting, sweat sticking his pale hair to his forehead, a question in his lime green eyes. 

“I don’t want to cum yet”

He smirks, “That good huh?”

I’d probably blush at his taunting if i wasn’t already completely flushed with desire. I know what i look like, wanton, a mess, and i know he loves it.

“...I want you to fuck me.”

The look on his face is triumphant. I never could have admitted that when we started this, however many months ago. I just went along, tried to pretend i didn’t want it, didn’t need it, but he’s corrupted me completely. I have no shame anymore; he’s thoroughly fucked it out of me. His finger is still inside me, and he curls it forward, pressing into my prostate, and i gasp, shuddering with the pleasure of him.

The next few minutes feel like eternity as he stretches me slowly, adding one finger at a time until i’m ready to take him. He’s kneeling between my legs as he fingers me, hot mouth roaming over my chest and neck. I’m whimpering again, rocking my hips gently against his fingers as they invade me, giving me more and more, but never enough. My abandoned cock throbs and i have to stop myself from touching it, from stroking myself to a shaking explosive orgasm right here and now. I tell myself i can be patient, pushing the heels of my hands against my eyes, fingers digging into my scalp to distract me. _Imagine how good his cock will feel, better than this even, he’s worth the wait._ But i’m so ready and it’s so hard to hold back.

Instead i reach down to take his cock in my hand, and i feel his breath hitch against my neck. I start stroking him hard and fast, careful of the many piercings adorning his gorgeous length. I want to feel how big he is, how thick, how ready to take me.

“You feel how hard you make me baby?” he murmurs into my neck, and then i feel his teeth and tongue as sucks the delicate flesh into his mouth, and i shiver at the added pleasure. Good, he’s still feeling cocky, dominant as i writhe beneath him. He only calls me baby when he’s being a brat, and that’s exactly how i want him.

I add a little fuel to the fire. “Please Noiz -ah! please fuck me! I’m so ready. _-Ahhhh_ i need your cock so bad. _-mmmmmf_!”

I’m aching for it now, and i know what it does to him when i beg. He growls low in his throat and pulls out of me, then throws himself forward, landing with his hands on either side of my head, pinning me to the mattress again, his eyes, wild and hungry, animal. I feel the head of his cock pushing up against my needy hole, teasing me again. Even with that animalistic look in his eyes, he’s still in perfect control of himself, still able to make me wait. I whimper, my cock pulsing and throbbing with a painful need, and i try to squirm down onto him. He’s having none of it, perfectly poised, staring into my face as i shamelessly wallow in my desperation. “Please” i whisper, defeated, and ever so slowly he begins to push into me.

The slow stretch is delicious, so smooth and overwhelming, every hungry nerve firing as he slides into me. The feel of him in this moment is perfection, i let out a long drawn out moan, and i can’t imagine ever wanting anything but this, but him, hot and beautiful inside me. He buries himself to the hilt, and i feel so full. He’s so deep, so big, taking all of me, stretching my tight hole to the brim.

 _God he’s perfect_. He tangles his fingers in my hair and i gasp at the feel of the sensitive strands. I always hated people touching my hair, but he can touch me anywhere, he can have anything, i am his to take, deeply and completely.

He starts to move and my mind goes blank, the pleasure intense and overwhelming, as he rocks slowly into me. I can feel the whole length of him against me, hot skin and taught muscle, his pierced nipples rubbing against my chest, my cock trapped in the delicious friction between our stomachs. He’s so much like this, so overwhelming, and i’m so hard. I just want it to last forever, to feel him fuck me slow and deep until the end of the world.

“I love you” i mumble in his ear. I didn’t mean to say it, but i’m so overwhelmed by him. I feel his smile, and he stills for a moment, and then he’s kissing me, hard and deep, and i’m seeing stars again. His arms wrap tightly around me, and his tongue invades my mouth, and he continues to rock his hips into me, and fuck _, he’s too good at this_. He’s filling all my senses, setting my mind on fire with lust, and love, and the deep feeling of connection. I’m overwhelmingly full of him, his cock, his tongue, our bodies tangled together, gripping tightly, trying to crush ourselves even closer. He’s everything. I’m part of him, one body joined by ecstasy.

I pull away slightly, and bury my face in his neck, i can feel his pulse under my lips, as my hands caress his lean back. “Faster,” i plead softly. I want more, i want everything, i want to be laid open under his hands, his eyes, his tongue. I want to take all of him, to feel every inch, every clenched muscle as he pounds me wildly until we’re both spent, and collapse, useless and shaking, clutching each other until morning.

“What’s that, baby?” he taunts, “I can’t hear you over all the moaning.” He can hear me, he knows what i want, but he’s a brat and a tease, and he wants to hear me begging. He wants to withhold my pleasure until i can’t stand it any longer, and fall apart in front of him. Little does he know how close i already am.

“Please Noiz! Please! Fuck me harder _-aahhhh_! You feel so fucking good… I need it!”

I’m not above giving him what he wants. I’m not above anything, but he’s above me, grinning. I moan loudly, begging him for more, showing him exactly how much i need it. That gets to him, and he growls again. I love that noise, love when he finally loses his composure and lets go, when he gives in to his own need. He starts fucking me in earnest, slamming his hips into me, and i can tell by the punishing pace that he’s a little relieved, that it was getting hard for him to maintain his slow careful control. As much as he loves to tease me and make me beg for it, he’s horny too, and this is what his body is screaming for. He’s hungry to pound me hard and deep, to feel me clenching desperately around him, and make me scream with the sheer intense pleasure of it.

He pushes up into a plank above me and i lock my legs around the back of his thighs, trying to pull him in deeper. It’s so much, so good, fireworks are exploding behind my eyes, and my whole body is wound tight, begging for more, for release. He’s a pierced angel above me, blond hair plastered to his brow as he looks down at me, eyes bright with fierceness and hunger, and unadulterated need.

I’m moaning loud and desperate with every thrust, but i can’t control my voice, can’t contain it. And i know how i must look, splayed out beneath him, long hair haloed around me, flushed and panting with my eyes rolling back in my head. It might have been embarrassing once, but i know what it does for him now, so i lean into the performance, biting my lip and clawing at the sheets. I reach one hand down to stroke my throbbing cock, and the second source of pleasure is almost the end of me. I feel my balls tighten, and a heat coiling in my abdomen as i nudge closer and closer to oblivion. I need this, need him, and as overwhelming as it is, as my nerves scream at the intense all consuming pleasure of him, it’s never enough.

But i’m an open book to him, and he sees my need, he knows my body, and knows how to make it do exactly what he wants. what we both want. He pulls back and kneels, lifting my hips and angling his cock so that every wicked thrust collides with that sweetest spot, and as he snaps his hips forward again and again, fingers digging into my ass hard enough to bruise i know i’m lost. That white heat is building up behind my eyes, and in the base of my stomach, and spreading over my whole body, and i’m not a person anymore, not Aoba, just an inferno of need and pleasure, as he pushes me right to the edge of insanity… and then tips me over into screaming blackness.

Cum splatters my chest as my whole body convulses around him, and i know i’m screaming but i can’t stop. I’m not in control anymore, as wave after wave of violent pleasure crashes over me and i melt into sweet oblivion.

I reach for him, crushing him against me as tears pour down my face. _I came so hard i’m crying_ i realize as i drift back to awareness, gasping against his superheated skin, clinging to him for all i’m worth.

He’s still inside me, and i can feel him throbbing, twitching against my overstimulated insides, and it makes me whimper and clamp down on him. He’s still so fucking hard. He’s grinning like he’s won. Like reducing me to a quivering wreck was the whole point of this exercise, and his own pleasure is immaterial. _He’s so fucking cocky._ Well maybe i am a shaking incoherent mess, desperate for the comfort of his embrace, and maybe it is all his doing, but i’m not done with him yet. I can feel how much he still wants me, even if he’s playing the smug, self satisfied top. And i know i can make him scream as loud as i just did. No, i’m not done with him at all, far from it.

But we need a moment to change gears, and clean up and that’s ok too. I cling to him, both of us breathing hard as he pulls out of me, and we just lie there for a minute, sweat cooling on our hot skin. I kiss him, more gently now, luxuriating in his hot mouth and gasping breaths, tangling my hands in his hair, feeling the slow hum of his desire building between us again. He pulls back and reaches for tissues, and then throws the box to me, and we wipe off the cum thats smeared over both our chests and bellies. 

“You made a mess,” he says, and i roll my eyes, wordlessly telling him to shut up. And then i pull him back down into another kiss, slow and deep and determined, our lips wet and swollen as our tongues slide together longingly. I’m so spent, but he’s still going strong. I can feel his achingly hard cock pressing into my stomach, and i can never say no to his need; would never want to. I roll us over, landing on top of him, and deepen the kiss further, nipping at his pierced lower lip, and drawing a small needy sound from his throat. Fuck he’s so hot. I want to give him all the pleasure he just gave me, all and more. I can’t wait.

He was so sensitive at first, after the Oval Tower, after i invaded his most private self and gave him back sensation, I was so afraid to hurt him; he had suffered so much already. But being able to feel turned out to be intoxicating for Noiz, he didn’t just want the good feelings, the soft touches and gentle kisses, and deep pleasure of sex. He wanted to feel everything. He enjoyed the pain of my teeth and nails, the bruises i left on him, the ecstasy of extreme sensation, so new to him. And watching him write under my touch sends my head spinning. I didn’t expect to like hurting him, giving pain to this boy i love so deeply, but when he looks at me with that masochistic longing and i see the way he reacts, i can’t help myself. I love that i can do this to him. I love that i gave him the possibility of this. I love the way he gasps and shivers as i move down his body, as my teeth close around his nipple, sucking the ring into my mouth and flicking my tongue over the hard tip. He’s shaking now, and it’s his turn to be noisy, incoherent sounds falling from his parted lips. I bite my way down his chest and belly, leaving bruises on the thin skin of his pale hips. And then i take the ring through the head of his cock between my teeth and tug.

His whole body jolts with the feeling, a yelp escaping from his gasping mouth, and as much as he likes to tease me, i love seeing him like this, keening and needy, desperate for me to make him feel. It’s so hot having him like this, doing this to him, and even though i just came, i’m getting hard again. I feel my cock thickening slowly, growing and throbbing with the need to make him feel more, make him feel everything. I take myself in my hand, and start to stroke, feeling myself get harder as the heat starts to grow in my abdomen again.

He’s touching himself too, looking at me with pure longing as i work my ever hardening cock. I stop his hand, pinning it to the bed and replace it with my own, pressing our shafts together and continuing my pace. I’m hard now, but it’s nothing compared to him. He’s been waiting so long to get off, and he’s given up controlling the desperation. I can feel the hard metal of his piercings sliding over the sensitive underside of my cock, they’re amazing, little points of extra pleasure. I’m getting hotter, but what’s really doing it for me is still the look on his face. He wants me. His pupils are blown wide with longing, his eyes half lidded, mouth hanging slightly open as soft noises of pure need sound in my ears. His cock is so hard against mine and his hips are jumping, fucking my hand. I fit my mouth over his again, and see his eyes go wide at the new point of contact, the taste of me. I know he needs more, and i’m going to give it to him. I’m going to make him feel everything, and then i’m going to make him cum.

“Flip over,” i tell him, and it takes all my willpower to keep my voice steady. People have always liked my voice, even before i knew i could use it to control them, but i don’t want to compel him, and there’s no power in my order. I want him to choose to obey. He does, of course, he may be a little brat, but right now he’s putty in my hands, because he’s horny, and he’s desperate, and he knows i’m going to give him exactly what he wants.

I don’t really need to warm him up, we’ve done this enough (do this enough) that he knows how to relax for me. Our bodies know just how to line up, all the right angles to make it smooth and easy and good. I slick myself with lube and nudge my hardness up against his puckered asshole, feeling him pulsing with the desire for more. I just stay there, aching, feeling him relax against my slick head, his whole body shivering with the anticipation of it. I know i need to wait, to let him show me when he’s ready, but i want him now, and it’s taking all i have. He breaks before i do, mewling in frustration, and pushes back, impaling himself on me. I wonder if it hurts him, taking me like this so quickly, but if it does he’s getting off on that too, and i can’t deny him any longer.

I thrust into him, hard, and he’s so fucking tight, so hot around me. It doesn’t matter how much we do this, i’ll never get over how good he feels. I shudder at the smooth tightness of his perfect ass, losing myself in him for a moment. But this is about him, about making him feel everything i can, it’s his turn, so i pull myself together and set up a punishing pace. My fingers dig into his slim hips as he moans and shakes with each merciless thrust. He arches against me, drawing me deeper, and i pound into him, making him take everything i have.

He’s on his hands and knees, ass in the air, and i put one hand on the back of his neck, shoving his face down into the bed, owning him. I rake my fingernails down his back, leaving trails of red marks, and i feel him tighten even more around me. He’s so loud now, moaning with every powerful thrust i give him, voice breaking as he takes me. His hands are fisted in the pillow above his head and his knuckles are white. My orgasm is building again, filling me with new heat and urgency, but i shove it down. Not yet, this is about him.

He likes to hear my voice, my begging, my impropriety. He gets off on knowing he’s the one who made me like this, but i can do dirtier things than beg.

“You’re such a little slut,” i purr, straining to keep the words smooth and taunting between panting breaths. “Look at you with your ass in the air, bruised and desperate to cum for me.”

He makes a delicious noise and spasms around me, he’s so fucking tight, so slick and hot inside. It’s so hard to stay in control when we’re like this. When i can feel his heartbeat around my cock, and his every movement is ecstasy.

i grab him around the torso, pulling him up to his knees in front of me, his back pressed into my heaving chest. “Touch yourself” i order, and he whimpers. I start to claw at his chest with my free hand, nails biting into perfect pale flesh. My other arm strains to support him as my hand creeps around his neck, not squeezing, just possessive, showing him i could choke him if i chose to, that he’s mine to hurt.

He’s jerking off frantically, cock drooling precum as i continue to fuck him hard. The new angle is even deeper and his hips are thrashing wildly as i tug at the ring in his nipple. I want to make him cum so badly, to feel myself fucking it out of him. He throws his head back against my shoulder, moaning pitifully, and i know he’s close, i can feel him shaking with need, every muscle in his body tense, begging for release. i reach down to cover the hand on his cock with my own, and we work it together. He so hot like this, in my hands, at my mercy, so fucking beautiful.

I take a deep breath and bite down hard at the base of his neck. I taste blood and that last bit of pain sends him over the edge. He makes a broken noise deep in his throat and cums, shooting to coat both our hands with it, and spasming wildly around me. I feel every spurt doubly, pulsing in my hand, and gripping my cock, and i taste his blood in my mouth, It’s perfect, like i’m part of him, like our nervous systems are joined in mutual overload, and i’m lost to the ecstasy again, moaning and filling him with my cum as my vision goes white, then dark, and there’s roaring in my ears, and i’m drowned in the flood of our combined pleasure.

We collapse forward, tangling our limbs together, desperately seeking each others continued touch, our hands gently exploring the still quivering shapes of our bodies as we fall slowly back to earth.  We roll together, face to face and i gently stroke his cheek, holding him to me. kissing him softly, slowly, my lips filled with passion and comfort now, replacing the need. He continues to shake and gasp against my chest, nuzzling closer to me. He’s bleeding and we’re a mess and it doesn’t matter, neither of us wants to lose this connection, to go back to being separate people. We just hold each other. We have all night, hell, we have forever. I pull a blanket over us, holding him tightly in the cozy heat, feeling his breathing even out.

“I love you Aoba” he murmurs into my neck, and i think my heart might burst.

“You’re perfect,” i tell him, and feel his smile.  

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is named after [this song](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jSBneM0gm-I)!
> 
> Thanks for reading! This is my first ever fic. I never thought i could do this, but i really like these boys, and it's time to let my inner fudanshi out. Feedback appreciated!


End file.
